


Mute -Tsukishima Kei-

by YoungGodOikawa



Category: haikyuu
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Haikyuu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungGodOikawa/pseuds/YoungGodOikawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal life is all she asked for, but she's far from it. </p><p>Sierra Artellia is the heir to a huge modelling company - with an abusive and neglecting family, she never learned the true aspects of family values. </p><p>As she transfers from a royal private school in London, to a normal high school in Japan, she meets the first people that treat her as a person, not as someone better than them. </p><p>Kei Tsukishima, her first friend, treats her like anyone else. With his laid back yet somewhat caring attitude, he's saved her more time than she'd like to admit. As time drags on things change between the two, and between other people.  </p><p>Will she be able to pick between her destined partner, or his most hated companion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mute -Tsukishima Kei-

Sierra's POV

I walked into a bustling classroom on a sunny Monday morning; my new classmates were buzzing. Girls were greeting each other, boys were laughing and joking and I stood at the door, alone. I scanned the classroom looking for a place to sit. At the back of the classroom sat a boy, staring out the window with headphones stuck onto his ears, and it seemed that no one had occupied the seat next to him. I walked over to him and stood in front of his desk. He turned his attention away from whatever was out of the window, and looked at me up and down. He sighed and slid his headphones off of his head.

"Can I help you?" He asked with irritation dripping from his tone. I put my index finger up, telling to him to wait a second, and pulled out a tablet from my bag. I quickly tapped my fingers on the screen and let the tablet talk.

"Hello. I was wondering if anyone was sitting in that seat next to you." It said in a monotonous voice. The boy seemed unfazed by my use of the electronic device, and shook his head.

"You're welcome to it if you want it." He replied, pulling his headphones back on and turning his attention back to something out the window. 

I smiled and nodded, walking to the seat and sitting down. I placed my bag on a small hook poking out from the desk. I turned to the boy again, and poked him. He slowly turned his head and saw me typing again on the tablet. He took his headphones off again, and hung them from his neck as he turned around completely to face me.

"What is your name?" My tablet said. I looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"Tsukishima Kei." He said simply, looking at me, not irritated this time, but more... beat. I quickly typed something in and let it speak again.

"My name is Sierra Artellia." I frowned as my last name was pronounced wrong and saw the boy staring at me. I looked up at him and copied his facial expression. He frowned at me as I giggled, and turned away again. I sighed. I was never very good at making friends, but this guy wasn't making it easy for me.

I reached out for my phone to say something, but a teacher walked in with a piece of paper in his hand, and stood at the front of the class.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you had a good weekend. Today a new student is joining us. Uh..." He stopped and looked at his paper, than looked up scanning the class.

"Is Sierra Artellia here?" He said. I jumped at my name and stood up. The class' attention focused on me as the teacher beckoned me up to the front. I walked and stood on a small, wooden step.

"Now everyone," the teacher began, "Sierra is a transfer student from London, England, and can understand perfect Japanese, so don't hesitate to talk to her." As he said his, I smiled brightly, and the class burst into whispers.

"She's really cute..." A boy whispered.

"Yeah, I bet I could get her number." Another whispered.

"No way." The first said.

"Class. Class!" The teacher shouted, making everyone, including myself, jump, and focused on him again.

"However," he emphasised the word, getting everyone's attention. I looked towards the back and saw the boy I had met previously, Tsukishima Kei, look my way with a bored expression. My eyes widened as I saw him looking at me, and gave him a small smile and wave. He didn't react, but just moved his eyes up to the teacher. I let my hand fall to my side and awkwardly rubbed my neck as the teacher begin to talk again.

"Miss Artellia can't speak Japanese." The classed looked at me, confusion swept across their features, and they began to talk again. The teacher sighed and rubbed his temple. Instead of getting the classes attention, he turned to me bent down slightly.

"Have you met anyone yet?" He asked me slowly, acting as if I were stupid. I frowned and sighed at him.

"Tsukishima Kei." I said slowly, making sure to pronounce his name properly. He nodded at me and stood up straight.

"Tsukishima." He called out. I looked over at him, and saw him get out of his seat as the teacher beckoned him over as he did to me. 

Damn. He was tall. 

He walked over to us and stood in front of the teacher.

"You'll be accompanying Miss Artellia each day, and making sure she gets home safely. Is that understood?" He told Tsukishima. Tsukishima looked confused.

"Make sure she gets home safely? How do you suppose I do that?" Irritation dripped from his tone as he gave the teacher an annoyed stare. The teacher frowned at him and tapped his chin.

"If she lives in the same direction as you, I'd appreciate it if you would walk her home." Tsukishima sighed, rolling his eyes, but nodded anyway. He turned to walk back to his seat, but I quickly grabbed the sleeve of his blazer. 

He spun around and frowned at me, tugging his arm free. I typed something into my phone and let it speak.

"Thank you Tsukishima." He cringed slightly as it pronounced his name wrong, and I smiled at him, walking back to my seat. He plopped into the seat next to me and sighed.

"You just made my life ten times harder, Sierra Artellia." He said turning to the teacher who was beginning the lesson. I turned my head slightly, the shrugged and began to listen to the boring lecture taught by the teacher.

~

I closed my book and set it aside as the bell rang for lunch. I looked up at Tsukishima who had gotten up and was beginning to walk towards the door of the classroom. I quickly got up and scurried after him and walked beside him. He glanced down at me and smirked.

"You're so short." He said teasingly. I frowned and looked up at him before typing something on my phone.

"It is not my fault that you are a tree." My phones voice retorted making Tsukishima raise an eyebrow. He said nothing more, but just continued to walk. I followed him, unbeknown we were going to the cafeteria - the crowded, loud cafeteria. 

We approached the cafeteria, full of buzzing people, and I suddenly realised what was going on. My eyes widened and my face grew pale. I reached out to grab Tsukishima's sleeve, but I was suddenly pulled away from him. I closed my eyes and let out a small squeak as I felt myself being pushed against a wall.

"Hey~" a deep voice cooed at me. I opened one eye and saw a boy leaning in front of me, dangerously close to my face. I squirmed and put my hands on his chest in attempt to push him off of me, but he was heavy and wasn't prepared to budge.

"What's your name, cutie?" He winked at me and I cringed, trying again to push him off. He grabbed my hands and leant closer into my face and gave me a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Now, now, there's no need to be so shy." He almost whispered. He leaned in and I closed my eyes waiting for impact. He was only mere centimetres from my face when his movements suddenly came to a halt. 

I felt the guy shift and opened my eyes hesitantly. The guys back was now faced towards me and he seemed to be trembling slightly at whatever he was looking at. I slowly moved out of his grip and saw Tsukishima booming over him.

"Picking on someone much smaller than you? How pathetic." He sighed, giving the boy a dangerous glare.

"S-sorry dude. I didn't mean any harm. I-I'll just go." He stuttered before running off. Tsukishima turned to me with a blank face.

"Honestly." He sighed. "You shouldn't go wandering around by yourself. Especially without telling me; I'm here to help you out, aren't I?" He finished, and began to walk away.

I stared at him as he walked away, my mouth slightly gaped open, and quickly walked after him. Walking next to him, I typed something out.

"Thank you Tsukishima. You are very amazing." He looked down at me and I smiled at him.

"Whatever." He said, looking away from me. 

We walked back to the classroom, side by side, and sat down in our seats just as the bell rang. The teacher strolled in and began to teach. Around halfway through the lesson I began to grow bored and sent Tsukishima a note.

'Hi x3'

As I slid the note to him, he gave me a disapproving stare but opened it all the same. I watched as he read it and sighed, rubbing his temples. I giggled quietly and went back to my worksheet. A few minutes after the note was sent, I got it back. I looked up at Tsukishima happily while he ignored me, and opened the note.

'You're stupid.' 

I looked at him and pouted which he returned with a small smirk. I scribbled something down and flicked it at him. He picked it up and read it.

'Fight me.' 

He shook his head but returned the note anyway.

'Sure. After school, outside the main building - let's go.'

I couldn't hold it in anymore, and burst out with laugher. The silent classroom was echoed with my giggles and everyone turned to stare at me, including our math teacher.

"Is something funny Miss Artellia?" She asked me. I typed something into my tablet and let it speak as she walked towards me.

"Yes, that was why I was laughing." I gave her a sickly sweet smile and she glared at me. She looked at my hands and saw the note tucked into my palm.

"Give me the note." She demanded. I looked down at the small piece of paper in my hand and shoved it into my mouth. She grimaced at my behaviour. 

"Destroy the evidence." My tablet spoke out, causing everyone in the class to burst out laughing. The teacher glared at me once again.

"Detention after school. I'll be informing your home room teacher." She said walking to the front of the class. I pouted and spat out the paper, sticking it to the bottom of my desk. I saw Tsukishima glance at me out of the corner of my eye and turned to look at him. He shook his head at me and ripped a small bit of paper from his notebook.

'Getting harassed and now detention? What a first day. I have volleyball practice after school so if you want me to walk you home, go to the gym after detention.'

I was surprised at his sudden act of kindness, but just went with it and nodded my head.

"Now get back to work." He whispered. I nodded again and turned to my worksheet, which was already complete. Smirking to myself, I looked over at Tsukishima who looked as if he was struggling. I looked at my sheet, then back at him, then pulled out my notebook and began to write in it.

~

The final bell of the day echoed through the classrooms and hallways of the school. Tsukishima got up and was about to leave before I stopped him and handed him a piece of paper I ripped from my notebook with notes from the previous class. He looked at me questioningly, but took the notes anyway, and put them in his bag.

"I saw that you were struggling with the worksheet earlier, so I thought that the notes would help you." He nodded and gave me a small smile as the tablet finished its sentence.

"I'll see you after your detention." A smirk replaced the small smile on his face, and he turned and walked away from me as I sat back down in my seat. The classroom grew silent as each student left, and eventually I sat by myself in the room; the only sound I could hear was the scribbling of my pencil as I studied.

After around ten minutes I threw my pencil down in frustration. Studying made me insane. Footsteps coming towards the room caught my attention, and I spun my head towards the door. The door was slid open and a raven haired boy stood at the door, looking at me.

"Are you Sierra Artellia?" He asked. His voice was somewhat soothing to listen to, although, his frowning face made me think that he was the complete opposite. 

I nodded and stared at him. A tint of pink appeared on his cheeks and he stuttered for words.

"Your math teacher told me to come to this class and tell you your detention is over." He managed to get out. I smiled and nodded, packing my stuff away. When I was done the boy still stood in the doorway staring at me. I looked him up and down - he was wearing black sneakers and kneepads, with black shorts and a light cream jumper. 

Wait, kneepads?

I took my tablet out and typed something on it.

"Why are you still here? And why are you wearing kneepads?" My tablet asked. He frowned questioningly at me.

"I'm supposed to take you to Tsukishima, and they're for volleyball." He answered, walking out the door. I followed him and we walked together in silence. Breaking the silence I typed out a question in my tablet.

"What is your name?" The boy glanced at me.

"Kageyama Tobio." He replied simply.

Talk about déjà vu.

I typed something else out, but he stopped me.

"You don't need to make conversation - I'm not someone you'd want to talk to anyways." He said, looking ahead of him. I frowned and typed something out anyway.

"I do want to talk to you though."

He sighed and looked at me. I gave him a bright smile and he sighed again.

"If you're Tsukishima's friend, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want you to talk to me." He said.

"Stop trying to make me not talk to you. I want to and that is that." My monotonous translator didn't have much emphasis to my point, but I'm pretty sure he got it.

We walked silently for another few minutes before he, unexpectedly, started up conversation.

"What's up with that translator thing?" He asked, eyeing it.

"I cannot speak Japanese, but I can understand it. I use this to talk to people." It told him. He nodded slightly.

"Are you not Japanese then?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'm from London." I told him, with my voice this time. His eyes widened.

"Does that mean... Aren't you the heir to that big modelling-company-place?" He asked, stopping in his tracks. I sighed and nodded, typing something out.

"I will be taking over the company when I've finished university, yes." My translator told him. He nodded and we began to walk in silence again.

As we left the main building I saw Tsukishima pacing around outside, what seemed to be, the gym. He spotted us and walked over, giving Kageyama a cold stare.

"What are you staring at, Tsukishima?" Kageyama spat out his name as if it were poison. Tsukishima smirked at him.

"Nothing. Nothing at all, King." He responded with an antagonising smirk planted on his face. Kageyama growled and pushed past him, walking into the gym.

I stood in place, clutching my tablet in my hands. 

"That was kind of scary. I presume you two don't like each other?" My translator asked. Tsukishima turned his attention to me and wiped his smirk off of his face.

"Hn." He replied. He walked up the steps to the doors of the gym, and stopped before he opened the doors. He turned around and frowned at me slightly.

"Well are you coming or not?" He questioned, pulling the door open and walking into it. I scurried after him and walked into the gym. A wave of hot air hit me, along with the stench of sweat. I looked around and saw a man in a black jersey yelling at Tsukishima and Kageyama.

"G-g-g....Girl!" I heard someone shout. I turned around and saw two boys running towards me. My eyes widened as I pushed out my fists instinctively, and punched them both square in the face. They fell on the floor, face down and I looked at the rest of the people in the gym, who were now staring at me.

"Nishinoya-senpai!" A short orange haired kid ran over to the boy with brown hair and began to panic. He ran around his body, flailing his arms yelling things like, "he's dead!" or "call an ambulance!". My jaw dropped as another guy came up to me, this time taller and with a much stronger build. He smiled at me and held out his hand.

"Hi, sorry about that." He chuckled nervously. I smiled and took his hand, shaking it firmly.

"I suppose you're the Sierra Artellia everyone's been talking about?" I nodded and took out my tablet.

"Yes. I am also sorry for disturbing your practice." The tablet said as I smiled sheepishly. The boy waved a hand in front of his face.

"Don't apologise, we were just warming up. You can stay and watch if you'd like to." He said, leading me over to a bench where the man with the black jersey sat, along with a really pretty girl with glasses and a brown haired teacher, who seemed to be oddly shaken.

"A-are you sure Tanaka and Noya are okay?" He asked the man in the black jersey. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Yes, she just punched them in the face. No big deal." He said.

"Uh, coach." The boy said, catching the man's attention. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Miss Artellia. An honour." He said holding out his hand. I smiled and shook it as he told me to take a seat. I next to him and listened as he talked to me.

"You're here for Tsukishima, correct?" He asked. I nodded and tapped my fingers on my tablet.

"Yes. He is my guide." It said. The coach nodded and spoke again.

"I'm guessing you'll be hanging around here a lot then?" He asked.

"As long as it is fine with you, sir." He chuckled.

"No need to be so formal. Just call me coach." I smiled and nodded, turning my head to the players. I watched as they formed two teams and stood on opposite sides of the court.

"Did everyone stretch properly?" The coach called out. Everyone nodded in response and the whistle blew, starting the match.

I glanced at Tsukishima who was going head to head with Kageyama. The tension while both of them were in the room was unbelievable - yet no one except me seemed to notice or care.

The first point of the match went to Tsukishima's team as the orange haired kid attempted spiking the ball, but it was blocked by Tsukishima. The ball hit the ground on the other side of the court and Kageyama's side broke out into sighs, and a few saying, "don't worry". Whereas, on the other side, everyone except Tsukishima began to cheer, and a few slapped him on the back. I looked at Tsukishima who had put on a bored exterior - but past that, he looked troubled. I frowned as I looked at him, but shook off the feeling, and watched the rest of the match quietly.

~

The match finally ended with Kageyama's team winning by one set, and I walked over to a beat-looking Tsukishima. He threw a towel around his neck and I threw him a water bottle which he gladly gulped down. He sighed and threw it back at me. The unexpected throw caught me off guard and it ended up hitting me in the nose, causing it to bleed.

"TSUKISHIMA! WHY ARE YOU HURTING A PRETTY GIRL?!" The bald guy yelled at him, grabbing his collar. Tsukishima looked totally unfazed, and just stood there as he was shaken around. I held my nose with one hand and waved it off with another. I grabbed my tablet and attempted to type something out, but it was hard to do with one hand. I let my nose go and then tried to type, but the blood leaked out my nose, going everywhere. I sighed and had no choice but to keep a hold of my nose. I had blood all over my face, and had no idea where the bathroom was to clean myself up. I looked around for Tsukishima, but he was busy cleaning and being followed around by the angry bald man.

I sighed, yet again, and went to turn around, but bumped into someone. I gasped and looked up, waving my hands around apologetically, but just saw Kageyama standing there holding out a tissue.

"I'm guessing you could use this?" He said with an eyebrow raised. I looked up at him and a smile crept onto my face. I took this tissue and held my nose until the blood stopped. I smiled brightly at him and threw my arms around his chest, hugging him as a thanks. He stuttered and fell backwards in surprise, with me ending up on him. I looked at him as he rubbed his head and blushed profusely. I quickly got up and bowed. He got up with a grunt.

"Please don't do that again..." He mumbled awkwardly. I blushed again and nodded my head quickly. 

I scrambled up quickly, and jogged away from him. I kept my eyes glued to the floor as I carried on making my away from him, but because of that, I managed to run into something, making me have to look up. I moved my eyes from the floor, and looked up to the thing I had walked into.

"Oi. Watch where you're going, idiot." I recognised that voice and looked up at his face. I smiled sheepishly at Tsukishima while he sighed. He turned away and continued mopping the floor and I sighed in relief. 

"I sure got out of that one..." I thought, walking to the door of the gym. I swung it open and sat down on the step, waiting for Tsukishima to finish. I rested my head against the wall and felt my eyelids grow heavy. The tiredness finally took over me, and I let myself drift off to sleep.

~

Tsukishima's POV

I huffed in annoyance as I walked out of the gym, followed by the rest of the team as they talked and laughed loudly. I rubbed my temples and put my foot out to walk down the steps, but my foot was met with a small barrier. Frowning, I looked down and saw Sierra sitting on the steps, her head resting against the wall, and she was sound asleep. 

I carefully walked around her sleeping figure and knelt down to get face to face with her. I put my hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly, causing her to stir a little while grumbling. I sighed and reached out to her face, poking it. Her eyes fluttered open slightly and she squinted at me.

"Tsukishima?" She said.

I froze. She had only used her translator to talk to me. The way her name slid off of tongue was something unexpected, but unusually...Nice. I couldn't help but stutter as she sat up and looked at me.

"I u-uh..." She looked at me questioningly as I stuttered. I admit it did seem out of character for me to stutter. Realising that, I shook of the feeling and let my face turn black and emotionless as it normally was.

"Practise is over. Let's go." I said as I walked away from her.

The questioning look was replaced with a beaming smile as she jumped up and skipped after me.

We walked to the school gates and she stopped and took her tablet out.

"Which way do you walk, Tsukishima?" It asked. I pointed to my right and a smile appeared on her face. She walked up to me and grabbed my sleeve, beginning to pull us out of the gates. 

I tried to struggle my arm out of her grip, but it was no use.

For a short, small looking girl, she was strong.

I looked down at her small hand on my arm and looked at my own hand, which seemed to be massive compared to hers.

She turned and looked at me, staring at me with her piercing green eyes.

She stopped walking and frowned at me. Taking her tablet out she frowned once more before tapping the button to make it speak.

"What is wrong? You're awfully quiet." It was my turn to frown. I looked at her for a second then turned my head away from her.

"Nothing, why would you even ask that?" I snapped at her. She didn't answer, and I instantly regretted what I said.

After that there wasn't a word spoken between the two of us as we walked home.

Sierra's POV

Although he assured me nothing was wrong with him, the silence wasn't like the few we've shared before. It was uncomfortable and we both could sense the awkwardness of the situation, which made it even worse.

Trying to avoid the possibility of even more awkward small-talk, I pushed in my small earbuds and flipped through my variety of music. I tapped a song on my phone and sighed as the loud music erupted into my eardrums.

~~~

After walking for roughly ten minutes, the layout of the neighbourhood we were walking through became familiar. I pulled a headphone out of my ear and stopped where I was, taking out my tablet. After a few steps, Tsukishima stopped too. He pulled off his headphones and let them hang from around his neck.

"What's wrong." He said, less of a question and more a demand. I looked up at him and put a finger out to him as I continued writing what I was going to say.

"My home is a few houses from here." My translator said. Tsukishima looked at me a nodded, beginning to walk again. I jogged to catch up, and walked next to him for a few minutes before we approached my house.

I opened the gate and before I walked in, I saw Tsukishima staring up at my house, his mouth gaped open ever so slightly. I tilted my head and pulled his sleeve. He pulled his eyes away and looked at me.

"What?" He questioned, looking slightly confused.

I tugged on his sleeve more, pulling him forward again.

"You want me to... Come into your house?" He asked, unsure of the situation. I nodded enthusiastically and pulled him more. He flinched back slightly and frowned.

"We just met, I don't think it's polite of me to just suddenly barge into your house." He said as he put his arm down at his side, keeping it out of my ways reach.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his collar, pulling him towards the front door. He objected at first but sighed and accepted his fate. I let go of his collar momentarily to fumble around my bag for house keys, and pulled them out. I slipped the key into the lock and turned it around.

I slammed the door open, letting everyone know I was home.

"Welcome back, Ms Artellia. May I take your bag?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sierra and Tsukishima have a weird relationship and he's kinda ooc but everyone loves a little ooc huh


End file.
